


But Now I Come Alive

by Katyakora



Series: And In Your Hate I Find Love [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Snart Sibling Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: Leonard, Mick and Caitlin find a little peace after their escape.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/gifts).



> This...is all OwlFlight's fault. I was done with my little AU experiment and then they sent me all these amazing headcanons and ideas and the next thing I know I've written a follow-up that's three times as long as the original.  
> It's basically fluff and cuddles.

Leonard let out a bone-deep sigh as he set his phone down on the kitchen table. Now he could finally relax. He was free and he had Mick back, whose strong, hot, tangible presence was like a balm after months of nothing but his voice echoing down a pipe. And he had Caitlin, sweet, suffering, deadly Caitlin who so easily stood her ground before a band of murderers, but folded in on herself when they finally stepped into the outside would. By the time they had reached their nearest safe-house, she’d been leaning so heavily on Mick he was practically carrying her. Despite his worry, Leonard had trusted Mick to take care of her as he had a rather urgent call to make. By the time Lisa was done yelling at him and they’d exchanged news to each other’s satisfaction, it had been quite a while since Mick and Caitlin had disappeared into the master bedroom.

 

Len climbed the stairs with an unexpected flutter of nerves growing in his gut. He opened the door to find the pair of them sleeping soundly; Caitlin practically swimming in one of Mick’s shirts, Mick himself in just boxers, curled protectively around Caitlin’s back. The aching maw of loneliness and doubt in his chest was swept away in a sea of warm contentment and affection. He didn’t hesitate before changing into sleep pants and slipping into bed on Caitlin’s other side. Any lingering fear he may have had that their rapport might have been lost was assuaged when she sleepily reached out and pulled him close. With her head tucked against his chest, where it had been every night for months, and his feet tangled with Mick’s, the way they always ended up for years now, Leonard let himself smile. Everyone he loved was safe and free and he drifted off to sleep idly planning their future together.

 

He woke to the feel of gloriously warm fingers running slowly up and down his flank, the familiar callouses mapping scars and tracing ribs. It was an old ritual, something Mick tended to do after they’d been separated for a while, as they lay together in the darkness and were as close to vulnerable as they ever let themselves be. Mick needed the touch, had always been the more tactile of the two; he needed the physical assurance that this was real, a result of spending a significant chunk of his life being told he was crazy. Leonard opened his eyes slowly, unsurprised to find Mick watching him over a head of snowy white hair. 

 

Leonard really looked at his partner for the first time since they’d escaped that place. Mick was changed, just as he and Caitlin were changed, but it was more subtle unless you knew him as well as Len did. It was in the even ruddiness of his complexion, the way his skin held a tightness as though every scrap of fat had been burned for fuel. It was in the blazing orange of his eyes where once there had been a steely grey. Mick suited the change, however, the orange somehow seeming more natural than the grey ever had. Len knew his own eyes were no longer the stormy seafoam they’d been, but an unnaturally bright and pale blue flecked with white. Caitlin had teased him about it, telling him he had a snowstorm in his eyes, her own newly sapphire orbs twinkling with mirth.

 

The colour of their eyes didn’t really matter. It was what they saw in them that counted.

 

Leonard leaned across the inches between them to press a simple kiss to Mick’s lips, enjoying the way the hand on his hip gripped a little tighter. Soft and gentle kisses were not typically how they showed each other affection, but this, too, was a tradition of their reunions. Passion had always come easy to them, but the deeper emotions between them they struggled to express. A sweet and tender kiss between them was a reminder and a promise, a reminder that the other cared, truly and deeply despite their differences, and a promise that they could be trusted with that knowledge.

 

Between them, Caitlin stirred ever so slightly in her sleep, drawing their gaze. The sight of her peaceful sleeping form stirred a deep well of affection in Leonard that he had come to accept over the last few months. She had become his in much the same way Mick had, the two of them trapped together with no one to rely on but each other. It was probably not the healthiest way to bond with people, but Leonard was under no illusion that he was the picture of mental health. He tried not to care about people because it was easier, because when he did those people inevitably carved pieces out of him without even knowing it; leaving gaping, hollow wounds that only seemed to close when they were around. Lisa was the same and it was a comfort to know they would always drift back into each other’s lives before the pain became too much. Leonard survived the spats with Mick because anger dulled the edges of the wound, made him forget the pain long enough to forgive whatever they’d fought about. And while he might put on a show, might toss a few hoops for Len to jump through first, Mick always forgave in the end. 

 

A wave of guilt followed on the heels of affection. Mick always forgave, always followed Leonard’s lead, but that didn’t mean that he should.

 

“I'm sorry,” Leonard whispered into the heavy silence, hating how the apology tasted because how could he say he felt remorse for bringing her into their sphere when it felt so right? The hand he’d had resting on her side slipped further around in an unconsciously protective motion. “I should have asked-,”

 

“Shut up,” Mick cut him off, gruff but not unkind. “She got under your skin, she was always gonna end up here.” It was a statement of fact, free of judgement or resentment. Mick’s bright eyes pierced through the darkness to pin Len with his sincerity. “Anyone who can crack your shell is worth letting into mine. Besides, wouldn't have said no anyway.” Mick grinned wolfishly, practically purring his approval, “I remember when we took her. She may burn cold but our girl's got fire.”

 

“Our girl certainly does,” Len agreed wholeheartedly, liking the way the possessive descriptor sounded. He pressed a kiss to the top of her snowy head, remembering how fierce she’d looked as they froze the life out of the speedster, the look of sheer satisfaction she’d worn as those who had caused her so much pain died at their hands. Her sapphire eyes had indeed blazed with cold fire and he was sure they couldn’t have found someone more suited to them if they tried.

 

Those eyes were now blinking blearily up at him, their quiet conversation having pulled her from sleep.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked gently, still worried with how quiet she’d been after their escape.

 

“I feel...free,” she decided, giving him a hesitant but bright smile. “And warm,” she added, snuggling back into the wall of heat behind her. Leonard couldn’t help but smirk in amusement as Mick’s eyes flew wide open and he hissed in a breath.

 

“Careful there, Snowflake,” he warned with a slight strain in his voice. Realising just what she’d done, Caitlin squeaked and, in her attempt to not be pressing up against every inch of Mick, ended up pressed against every inch of Len.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just...you’re so  _ warm _ ,” she babbled helplessly. Mick chuckled.

 

“‘S’okay. Got me by surprise, is all.” He shifted onto his back and raised one arm in silent invitation. Caitlin bit her lip in hesitation for half a second before tucking herself back against his side, tugging on Len’s wrist to encourage him to follow. He chuckled as he obliged, curling protectively around her back, one arm over her so he could rest a hand on the burning plane of Mick’s abs. He hummed in contentment as Mick’s arm curled behind his neck to drop a hand on his shoulder, making sure they stayed locked close.

 

“Did you mean it?” Caitlin whispered softly after they’d lain there for a while. “When you said I’m your girl?”

 

“Of course,” Len assured her instantly, pressing another kiss into her hair.

 

“And we’re yours,” Mick added solemnly. “As long as you’ll have us.”

 

“Good.” She let out a gusty sigh of relief. “I knew, I just...needed to hear it.”

 

“Anything for our girl,” Len murmured, smirking when he felt her shiver as his lips brushed the shell of her ear.

 

“We'll take care of you, Snowflake,” Mick rumbled, bringing his free hand to rest over hers where it lay on his chest. Their fingers laced together and Leonard didn't hesitate before adding his hand over top.

 

The sound of the front door opening made them all tense, until Len recognised the familiar sound of high heels on hardwood. “That'll be Lisa,” he informed them, his thumb rubbing soothingly over their locked fingers to encourage them to relax.

 

“Did you warn her?” Mick asked, his concern making Caitlin frown in confusion.

 

“I did. We're about to find out if she listened.”

 

Apparently what Lisa took away from that conversation was to put on a warm coat and gloves before barging into the room and swan-diving onto the bed. Caitlin squawked in surprise, unfortunately getting the brunt of the other woman’s weight since her spot in the middle was where she had aimed. There was a great deal of grunting and swearing as the four bodies on the bed attempted to get comfortable, which still somehow ended with Lisa lying above the blanket across all three of them while managing to hug her brother fiercely. Leonard hugged her back just as tightly, mindfully of how warm she felt to him. 

 

“Missed you, Jerk.”

 

“Missed you too, Trainwreck.” Leonard steadfastly ignored the ice crystals forming at the corners of his eyes.

 

He made himself let go as soon as he felt her start shivering, unsurprised when she shimmied a little closer to Mick’s furnace-like heat. This left the top half of her body lying pretty much squarely on top of Caitlin’s lap, who was looking down at her a little apprehensively.

 

“You know, at first I was kinda jealous about the whole powers thing, but now? Not so much. I feel like I just hugged a snowman.” Lisa’s comment made Caitlin snerk and Mick grinned smugly at him.

 

“I am not changing my codename,” Len huffed with a scowl.

 

“Aw, but even your sister thinks it suits you,” Caitlin teased. When they’d first been imprisoned together, she’d mocked him with the name, refusing to call him Cold, spitting out Snowman with bitter contempt. He’d snap back Frosty just as mockingly, usually accompanied by puns about her frigid personality. But time had passed and their relationship had changed, the words losing their bite until they became fond endearments. Len’s annoyance with the petname had only returned after Mick heard her use it and proceeded to tease him mercilessly about it. “That’s three against one.”

 

“Not happening,” he drawled, tossing a glare at his smirking sister. “Don’t encourage them.” She elected to ignore his grumpiness in favour of getting acquainted with Caitlin.

 

“You must be Caitlin. I’m Lisa.”

 

“I figured. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“All terribly biased, I’m sure.”

 

Caitlin chuckled, her small smile loosening the last knot of worry Len had been carrying in his gut. “Probably. Guess I’ll just have to learn the truth for myself.”

 

“You’re gonna regret sayin’ that,” Mick chuckled, prompting Lisa to stick her tongue out at him.

 

“I thought you loved me, Mick. Prison changed you,” she exclaimed dramatically, flopping onto her back with one hand clutching her heart. Leonard felt Caitlin tense next to him at the mention of prison. He shifted back onto his side so he could slip a comforting arm around her, aware of the way Mick frowned and enveloped Caitlin’s hand in his. At the foot of the bed, Lisa’s grin dropped and she sat up, aware that her words had caused the sudden shift.

 

“Hey,” Len cajoled gently, prompting her to look at him. “Tell us what’s wrong, Frosty.” The nickname didn’t make her smile like it usually did.

 

“I don’t want to go back.” Her whispered words ignited a spark of fury in him, anger that anything might put that tone of fear in her voice.

 

“You won’t,” Mick growled menacingly. “They’d have to kill us first.”

 

“You’re safe here, sweetie,” Lisa reassured her gently. “The Flash won’t find you.”

 

“But he will,” Caitlin countered firmly, shaking her head at their reassurances. “I know he will.”

 

“You don’t know that-” Len’s platitude was cut off.

 

“Yes, I do. I was his doctor, Len, his...his friend.” Her voice broke a little on the last word and Lisa hissed in a breath through her teeth. Mick and Len just tightened their grip, familiar with the pain Caitlin still lived with from that betrayal. “I know him, I know  _ them _ . If they want to find us, they  _ will _ find a way. And the Flash, he thinks, he feels responsible for me. For what happened. He’s not gonna just let me go, especially not after what we did.”

 

“None of us are going to let that happen,” Leonard snarled, his fury at the idea bleeding into his voice. “He is not taking any of us back there. When he comes, we’ll stop him. I’ll think of something.” Already, the cogs of his mind were spinning, going over everything he knew about the speedster that he might use against him.

 

“Think threatening to release the truth about his little private prison will do the trick?” Mick suggested. Leonard shook his head, frowning.

 

“No. That might turn public opinion against him for a while, but it’ll swing right back again once he’s saved enough puppies from trees. If we’re going with leverage, it’d have to be something that affects him on a personal level. Difficult, since I don’t know who he is.”

 

“But I do.” All eyes fell on Caitlin, who had a little smile growing on her face, an almost evil glint in her eyes that made Leonard’s breath catch at the beauty of it. “I know who he is. I know his weaknesses. I know who he cares about. If you want personal leverage,” she shrugged, looking up at him innocently through her eyelashes, “all you have to do is ask.”

 

“That’s quite an offer,” Lisa spoke before the others could, her shrewd eyes weighing the woman before her. “But let’s not be hasty. You said you were the Flash’s doctor, his friend, enough that he feels responsible for you. You do this, there’s no backing down. You were Hero Squad. Are you really sure you wanna throw in with a couple of thieves and a psychopath?” Both Leonard and Mick froze, neither daring to breath as they waited to hear her answer to the stark reality of the situation.

 

Caitlin chuckled, low and sultry. Leonard swore he could see the moment she finally shed the last lingering part of her that had hoped maybe her old life might be fixed.

 

“I’ve been treated with more care and respect by a thief and a psychopath than by the ‘heroes’ I called friends. I’m already in.”

 

Mick groaned and hid his face in the curve of her neck. “‘Course you are,” he murmured, pressing light kisses to her porcelain skin. “You’re our girl.” 

 

Hearing her declaration of loyalty spurred Leonard to throw caution to the wind and do something he’d wanted to do for weeks now. He’d been holding back, waiting, wanting her to be absolutely certain that this was what she wanted. Those words were all the certainty he needed to finally bring his lips to hers in a soulful kiss. The feel of her was everything he had imagined, a soft give followed by a fervent press as she returned the kiss. The shy, happy smile on her face when he pulled back simply cemented the perfection of the moment. Especially the way she giggled when Mick nipped her earlobe.

 

“Alright, Frosty,” Len purred, feeling that same rush he got when he stole something particularly valuable. “The Flash. Who is he?”

 

“Barry Allen. CSI for the CCPD.”

 

“Shit, he’s a badge?” Mick exclaimed. “No wonder he slipped into spandex the second he got powers. Fuckin’ Saviour Complex.”

  
Lisa was eyeing Caitlin contemplatively. “You know, I always wanted a sister,” she drawled suggestively with a slow grin. Leonard would be concerned by the implications of her words if Caitlin wasn’t already absolutely a part of the devoted, dysfunctional entanglement that was him and Mick. And if the look on her face was any indication, there was nowhere else she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> And then there was movies and pancakes and fights over the remote.
> 
> Negative regrets.


End file.
